The Case Of The Missing Pie
by MageInTraining
Summary: Who stole the pie? That's what Detective Goku is gonna figure out! Was it Vegeta for vengenge? Piccolo for attention? Or someone else with an even sicker agenda at hand! Read and find out! Don't forget to review! Last Chappy! YAY!
1. Who stole it? Vegeta?

Welcome all you DBZ fans out there! I hope you all enjoy this story! And just so you know, this story takes place after Buu gets killed, but before GT. So Pan and Bra haven't been born yet and Trunks and Goten are still little. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR LAZ-Y-BOY. PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Capsule Corp.-

Everyone was gathered in the livingroom waiting for Goku. Bulma and Chi-Chi were talking to each other on the couch, Vegeta sat in his Laz-Y-Boy recliner looking grumpy as usual, Goten and Trunks were playing dominoes on the floor, Piccolo was leaning on the wall, and Krillin was fixing himself a drink. They all perked their heads up when they heard someone coming down the hallway.

Out of the hallway came Goku wearing a brown trenchcoat with his karate gi under it and a detective's hat like Sherlock Holmes wears and had a pipe with bubbles coming out of it. "I've called you all here because there has been a crime."

"Uh, Goku? Where did you get that outfit?" Bulma asked. "I found it on EBay. Anyway, at about 7:35 p.m. Chi-Chi and Bulma finished making an apple pie and they put it into the fridge to let it cool. And at 8:35 p.m., one hour after the pie was made, it was discovered that the pie was gone!" Everyone gasped. "One of you is responsible for this missing pie! And I intend on finding out who our pie culprit is! Each one of you had a motive for taking that pie. Whether it was greed, jealousy, or attention, all of you had a motive!"

"Mommy, has daddy lost it?" Goten asked Chi-Chi.

"Probably sweetie." She said. "I haven't lost it! Someone here is a pie thief! And I will find out who it is!" Goku said. "Let us begin shall we?" He started walking slowly around the room. "Let's start with.......YOU!" He said pointing to Vegeta. "I didn't take the pie Kakkarot, and stop pointing at me!"

"You had a perfectly good motive for taking that pie!"  
  
"Oh really? Well please explain it to us then." He said sarcastically.

"A little while after the pie was finished, you went to the fridge to get some. But Bulma saw you and told you you couldn't have any until after the dinner. This of course made you angry. You just kept sitting there thinking to yourself 'Why should I have to wait? I'm the man of this house, I should be able to get some pie whenever I want!'. So you devised a plan to get back at Bulma. You were gonna steal the pie, then you were gonna kill off Bulma!"  


"WHAT?!?!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Let me finish." Goku said and continued. "You were gonna sneak up behind her and snap her neck, then you were gonna chop off her arms, legs, and head so the cops couldn't identify the body, and you were gonna dissolve the parts in a tub of acid and other chemicals. Then you were gonna take the body out on a boat in the middle of the lake and tie an anchor on it and throw it overboard so no one would ever find it!"

Everyone just kinda stared at Goku for a minute. Suddenly, as if pulled out of thin air, a frying pan hit Vegeta upside the head. "OW!"  
  
"You prick!" It was Bulma holding a frying pan. She continued to hit him with the pan and screaming at him. "YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME?! HOW COULD YOU?! YOU WERE GONNA KILL ME OVER SOME PIE!!!"

"OW! Stop hitting me! I didn't take the pie and I wasn't going to kill you!" Bulma stopped. "Oh, sorry!" She said kindly. "Oh, so I guess it wasn't Vegeta." Goku said as he smoked his bubbling pipe. He started walking around the room and everyone started thinking that he was picking people at random.

He stopped walking. "Then I guess our pie thief is none other than........YOU PICCOLO!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'll stop here for now. I hope you all like this story so far and I hope you all review! See you next chapter!


	2. Was it Piccolo?

Hiya everybody out there on the internet! I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the first chappy! I hope you enjoy the second one as well! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED DBZ, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THESE STORIES, SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Then I guess our pie thief is none other than........YOU PICCOLO!"

"What?!" Piccolo said. "Why would I steal an apple pie? I don't even like apple pie!"

"Just because you don't like it doesn't mean you didn't take it!" Everyone looked at him confused.

"I take it you think I had a motive too?" Piccolo said aggravated. Goku puffed on his bubble pipe and adjusted his hat. " But of course." he said and began to explain.

"You did it so that you would get attention. You know how everyone's always talking about 'saiyan this' and 'saiyan that' and 'saiyan' everything else. But no one talks about the namek, and no one says 'namek this' or 'namek that'. It drove you insane inside the way there always ignoring you and always focusing on the saiyans. But you had a plan to change that! You were gonna steal the pie and get caught on purpose! That way, everyone would pay attention to the namek! Isn't that right?! You stole the pie for the attention!"

"No one pays attention to me?" Piccolo seemed a little hurt by Goku revealing the fact that they all ignore him alot. Piccolo's eyes started to water up and he fell on his butt and started crying like a baby! He even started sucking his thumb. "Goku! How could you be so mean to Piccolo?!" Chi-Chi said and popped him in the back of the head with her trusty frying pan.

"WWWAAAHHH!" Now Trunks started crying. "WWAAHH!! Mommy! Goku broke Piccolo! He busted him and now we can't play with him anymore!" Bulma went over to Trunks and comforted him. And because Trunks started crying, naturally Goten started crying too. "WWAAHH!! Daddy broke Piccolo and Trunks!! WWAAHHH!!!" He ran over to Chi-Chi who started comforting him. Krillin went into the kitchen to schedule a session with a psychiatrist for Piccolo.

"Hmmm," Goku said to himself. "I guess it wasn't Piccolo either." He said as if nothing happened and took another puff on his bubble pipe. "Goku will you stop it already?!" Chi-Chi said. "We'll just make another pie, don't worry about it."  
  
"Don't worry about it?" Goku said looking at Chi-Chi suspiciously. "Why? Do you have something to hide Chi-Chi? Maybe it was YOU!"  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm gonna stop here for now. I know it was short but i'm trying to make it one suspect per chapter and it's harder to stretch these chapters than I thought it would be. Anyway, I hope you all review and check out my next chapter when Goku accuses Chi-Chi, his own mate! What will be her motive?! Check out the next chappy and find out! Later!


	3. I bet it was ChiChi!

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Welcome back to my lovely story! I hope you all enjoy this short but sweet chappy! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goku will you stop it already?!" Chi-Chi said. "We'll just make another pie, don't worry about it."  
  
"Don't worry about it?" Goku said looking at Chi-Chi suspiciously. "Why? Do you have something to hide Chi-Chi? Maybe it was YOU!"

"What?! How could I be a suspect? I helped make the pie!"

"Exactly!" Just like last time, everyone gave him a weird look. "Your motive was the easiest to figure out."

"This oughta be good." Vegeta said and got up to make himself some popcorn, stepping over Piccolo, who was still crying and sucking on his thumb, on the way to the kitchen. Goku puffed on his bubble pipe and continued. "Your motive was simple. You always cook the best food. You always make the best stuff and in huge quantities in record time. But you always cook for everyone else, and never for yourself. You were always mad at the fact that by the time you got to the table to eat, Gohan, Goten, and me had already eaten everything. So before we had a chance to get to the pie, YOU stole it and ate it yourself!" By this time, Vegeta had already came back to his chair with some popcorn and a soda. Chi-Chi stared at Goku with a blank face for a minute, then suddenly a frying pan came out of nowhere and knocked him across the room.

"GOKU! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING!" Chi-Chi screamed at him and continued pummeling him with her trusty frying pan. "OW! STOP! OW! ALRIGHT! I TAKE IT ALL BACK! OW! YOU DIDN'T DO IT! OWWWW!" She stopped hitting him and her frying pan disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Alright, that's better. I'm gonna go get a soda." She said casually and walked out of the room. Vegeta started laughing at Goku as soon as Chi-Chi left.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA! THAT WAS PURE GOLD! THIS IS BETTER THAN THE MOVIE THEATER!" He quickly stopped after Bulma hit him in the head with her frying pan. Goku got up and grabbed his pipe and continued to puff on it. "Alright, my lovely wife didn't do it either." He walked around the room a little then stopped and puffed on his pipe again. "But I now know who did it!"  
  
"This is gonna be good." Vegeta said to himself. "The culprit is someone who has a sick and twisted motive. Someone who hasn't had a word to say all night, isn't that right KRILLIN?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I haven't messed around with Krillin in a while so I decided it was his turn to suffer! I hope your all enjoying the story and I hope you all give me good reviews, and try to figure out whodunit. See ya!


	4. Could it be Krillin?

Hiya! Welcome back 2 my story! I hope you guys out there keep reading and reviewing, i'll be sad if you don't. :( Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked around the room a little then stopped and puffed on his pipe again. "But I now know who did it!"  
  
"This is gonna be good." Vegeta said to himself. "The culprit is someone who has a sick and twisted motive. Someone who hasn't had a word to say all night, isn't that right KRILLIN?!"

"Say what?!" Krillin nearly screamed. "What makes you think I did it?!"  
  
"I'm glad you asked." He said and puffed on his bubble pipe. "Hang on a second." Vegeta said. He got up and went to the kitchen and came back with another coke. "Ok, go ahead." He sat down and eagerly awaited Goku's next stupid motive.  


"Anyway, your motive was odd and sickening." Goku said. Vegeta was already about to burst out laughing. "I figured out your motive when I remembered the last time I was at your house. I went into your room and found porno magazines under a stack of 'Pie of the Month' magazines. You, Krillin, have a pie fetish!" Krillin's jaw hit the floor, Vegeta started busting out laughing, and everyone else did an anime drop. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Krillin screamed.

"This isn't a joke! You get turned on buy pies, there crispy crust and gooey filling gets you off and when you knew there would be a fresh baked pie in the fridge you stole it with sick and twisted thoughts of having freaky pie sex with it!" By this time, Krillin's eyes were the size of his head, Bulma and Chi-Chi were covering up the kid's ears, Piccolo was still in the corner crying, and Vegeta's face was turning red cause he was laughing so hard. "HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS PURE GOLD! I WISH I HAD A CAMERA WITH ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Krillin picked up his jaw and walked over to Chi-Chi. "Can I borrow your pan for a second?"  
  
"Sure." Chi-Chi said and gave Krillin her pan. Krillin grabbed it and swiftly started beating Goku with it. After about 3 minutes of beating Goku senseless with the pan, he walked over and gave it back to Chi-Chi. "Goku," Krillin said while helping the bloody mess that was Goku up to his feet. "I explained to you three times that the pie magazines were there so 18 wouldn't find the porno, remember?" He nodded and Krillin went to the bathroom with him to help him clean up.

-5 minutes later-

Goku came back cleaned up and Krillin leaned back against the wall next to Piccolo, who was on the floor saying to himself, "You are important. You are important. You are important."

Goku grabbed his pipe and walked around the room. "After careful consideration, i've discovered that Krillin didn't do it." He puffed on his pipe and walked around some more. "But, I also know the person, or should I say persons who did it. Our culprits are you two!"  
  
He stopped and pointed directly at Trunks and Goten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm gonna stop here for now. I'd like to thank all who have reviewed so far, so thank you dglsprincess 105, Gaurdian of the Forest, poketr, and Wicked Woman. THANKS! I hope you all enjoy the next chappy! Later!


	5. Are Trunks and Goten the culprits?

Hello to all my loyal fans! I still can't believe I have fans! YAY! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story and I hope you all give me great reviews like last time! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT I DO OWN THE PIE! :) :) :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku grabbed his pipe and walked around the room. "After careful consideration, i've discovered that Krillin didn't do it." He puffed on his pipe and walked around some more. "But, I also know the person, or should I say persons who did it. Our culprits are you two!"  
  
He stopped and pointed directly at Trunks and Goten. "HEY! How can we be the thieves?!" Goten said looking at his dad like he was a nutcase. "I figured out your motives quite easily." He said and took another puff of his bubble pipe. Everyone in the room at this point was wondering exactly what was in those bubbles.

He started walking around some more and then looked at Bulma. "Bulma, is it true that Trunks was grounded for a week when he and Goten pulled a prank on you and dyed yours and Vegeta's hair pink?"

"Yeah, and it took me that whole week just to get it out of our hair." Bulma said looking at Trunks. "Well, we did the same thing to Goten. And that is their motive!" Everyone looked at him funny again, except Piccolo, who was rocking back and forth and sucking his thumb on the floor. Vegeta got up and came back with some popcorn and sat down. "Come on Kakkarot, explain your reasoning for us." He said with a smirk as he ate his popcorn.

Goku fixed his hat and continued. "The boys here stole the pie to get back at us for grounding them. They figured that while everyone else is freaking out about where the pie has gone, they would find it and be rewarded. That was their sinister plan!" After he was done everyone was silent for a second, then Vegeta started cracking up again and Trunks and Goten started to cry. 

"WWWAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" They both cried. And their crying got Piccolo started up again and all three of them curled into a corner and kept on crying. The crying stopped after everyone heard a loud 'PING!'.

"GOKU! HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE THE BOYS LIKE THAT!" Chi-Chi said as she hit him with her frying pan. (A/N: Didja notice how the frying pan pops up a lot in this story?) After that, another pan flew out of nowhere and hit him. "HOW COULD YOU HURT THEIR FEELINGS LIKE THAT, HUH GOKU?!" Bulma said and there was another Goku bashing session until Chi-Chi and Bulma's arms got tired. After he compiled himself, he got up and grabbed his pipe, which flew across the room when Bulma hit him.  
  
"Oh, well I guess it wasn't them either." He said and puffed his bubble pipe again. "But, by process of elimination, there is only one culprit left who could have taken the pie, isn't that right BULMA!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That'll end this chappy! I hope you all liked it and keep trying to figure out whodunit! Was it Bulma? Was it one of the other's Goku accused? Or is it someone who wasn't even invited to the party? You'll have to wait to find out! See ya!


	6. It has to be Bulma!

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been busy doing stuff. I know that made no sense but work with me here. I hope you all like this and after this chapter, there will be only one chappy left! I hope you all like this chapter and give me good reviews. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, NOW WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, well I guess it wasn't them either." He said and puffed his bubble pipe again. "But, by process of elimination, there is only one culprit left who could have taken the pie, isn't that right BULMA!"

"I should of known." She said to herself. Vegeta just looked at Bulma and said, "Maybe you'll get the frying pan this time!" At this, Bulma's frying pan flew up and popped Vegeta upside the head. "OW! What was that for?!" She didn't answer him and just asked Goku, "What exactly was my motive?"  
  
"Simple, your cooking sucks." The next sound in the room was a very loud 'SMACK!' and the loud 'THUD' of Goku crashing down to the ground. "What was that for?!" he asked as he got off the floor. Chi-Chi looked at him, holding her trusty frying pan. "That was for being rude!"

"You know i'm right." He said and continued explaining Bulma's motive. "Her cooking is really bad, and that's why she stole the pie! She stole the pie and then after everyone started freaking out over the first pie, you were going to say, 'Well, i'll make another one.' and then bring back the same pie, say it was yours, and take all the credit! That was your motive wasn't it?!"

After that, Vegeta's face was turning red from laughter, Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo finally stopped crying and looked at Goku like he was high, Chi-Chi was completely embarrassed, Krillin was near the phone ready to call the ambulance in case someone tried to kill Goku, and Bulma looked like she was about to rip off Goku's face. Chi-Chi finally stood up and looked at Goku.

"Honey, will you give it a rest! Quit worrying about the damn pie!"

"I bet mommy took it!" Goten said. "WHAT?!" Chi-Chi nearly screamed. "Yeah, that's why she's changing the subject and trying to get us to forget about it!" Piccolo said.

"I bet it was you, green boy! I bet you did it for the attention!" Bulma said. Soon after that, everyone started to fight and beat the crap out of each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it's a really bad place to stop but it's all I got right now. I'll update as soon as possible and I hope you all give me good reviews! Later!


	7. And the culprit is none other than!

Hey! Remember me? Sorry it took so long to write this last chapter. I've had a huge case of writer's block, but i'm all better now! I hope you all like this chapter, since this is the last one! Yes, that's right! Your finally going to see who the culprit is! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: IF YOU DON'T GET THE POINT BY NOW, WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I bet mommy took it!" Goten said. "WHAT?!" Chi-Chi nearly screamed. "Yeah, that's why she's changing the subject and trying to get us to forget about it!" Piccolo said.

"I bet it was you, green boy! I bet you did it for the attention!" Bulma said. Soon after that, everyone started to fight and beat the crap out of each other. Bulma jumped up and dropped kicked Vegeta, who was to busy laughing to pay attention or care about what was going on. Goten and Trunks were swinging at each other like no tommorow, Krillin and Piccolo were trying to rip each other's throats out, and Chi-Chi was hitting whatever moved with her frying pan of death. Bulma started punching Vegeta and yelling out things like "HOW DARE YOU TRY AND KILL ME OVER A PIE!" Vegeta of course didn't care and was so strong he didn't even feel her punches.

Trunks and Goten kept fighting and bouncing off the walls like pinballs. They also kept accusing each other's mothers of stealing the pie. "I bet your mom stole the pie! Daddy said your mom's cooking sucks so your mom stole my mom's pie!"  
  
"Nu-uh! Your mom stole the pie and you know it!"  
  
"It was your mom!"  
  
"Your mom!"  
  
"Your mom!"

They finally stopped when Krillin and Piccolo crashed into them. After that, all four of them started trying to kill each other. That didn't last long either as Chi-Chi came ran over and smashed everyone in the head with her frying pan. After they got up, they all jumped her and started your basic all out brawl. Vegeta on the other hand was rolling on the ground laughing his ass off and about to have a stroke from laughing so hard.  
  
They kept fighting for the next 30 minutes until they were all exhausted except for Chi-Chi, who only stopped because her frying pan broke in two from her hitting everyone with it. Vegeta stopped laughing and looked around. He noticed that someone was missing and got everyone's attention. "Hey! Where is that idiot Kakarrot?" Everyone looked around and noticed that Goku was indeed missing.

They all agreed to hold off on the fighting until they found him so they all started searching the house. Krillin checked the bathroom, Bulma checked the bedroom, Vegeta checked the gravity room, Trunks and Goten checked Trunks's room, Piccolo checked the kitchen, and Chi-Chi checked outside, but nobody could figure out where the hell he was. They all grouped back and tried to think about where he could be.

"Wait! Do you hear that?" Piccolo said. Everyone but Vegeta shook their head. "I can hear it too." Vegeta said. "What is it?" Chi-Chi asked.

"It sounds like somebody chewing something. I think it's coming from the guest room." They all followed Vegeta down the hallway and they all stuck their ear to the door. All of them could hear it now. Someone was in there and whoever it was they were eating something. They busted in the door and that's when they all saw it.

Goku was sitting on the ground eating the stolen pie!

"Goku! How could you?!" Chi-Chi said as she started searching for her spare frying pan. He stood up with an empty pie pan. "Yes! It was me who did it! And you all want to know my motive!" Vegeta quickly ran back to the living room to grab his popcorn and came back as Goku was explaining his motive. "I took the pie because I knew that the pie was in there, but I knew I had to share the pie. I didn't wanna share the pie, so I took it when no one was looking and hid the pie. Then I put on my detective's outfit and started accusing all of you of taking the pie so you would turn on each other and I would go eat the pie! And I succeeded! The pie has been devoured and I am the one who ate it! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

There was an eerie silence after Goku finished, then Chi-Chi found her frying pan. She lifted the pan into the air and yelled out, "ATTACK!" And everyone jumped Goku and started to beat the hell out of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So it was Goku who did it! I hope you all liked my story and hope you give me good reviews on it! I apologize for making the chapter's so short, but I was going for a 'one suspect per chapter' thing. Anyway, i'm outta here! See ya!


End file.
